The invention herein disclosed relates to the field of containerized sub soil apparatus for aerobically treating relatively small discharges of domestic wastewater and sewage, such as that associated with single family homes, small apartment buildings, small office buildings and the like.
Ordinary domestic waste is comprised of solid materials and wastewater, both of which are typically highly, and quickly, biodegradable under certain conditions. In order to achieve rapid biodegradation of domestic sewage it is desirable to finely divide all solid wastes, homogeneously mix the finely divided particles with the liquid waste and aerate the mixture so as to promote the growth of aerobic bacteria which consume the wastes.
It is desirable that effluent being discharged have low solid content, and low bio-chemical oxygen demand, in order to conform with building and ecological standards.
It is desirable that domestic waste treatment plans be energy efficient and require little maintenance, both in terms of mechanical repairs or sludge removal.